castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
There are two general types of witches in Castlevania. The first kind tend to be clothed in robes with or without hoods and armed with a magic staff of some kind. Some of these witches may be related to the Gypsys and Belnades Clan. Their power comes from the forces of nature and their most common attack are electrical orbs, though they may also master other elements, such as fire and ice. They can often hover through the air or teleport. Some of these witches are also spirits, zombies, vampires, or doppelgangers of playable witches. Regular enemies of this type include the Salem Witch (a ghost witch, also referred to as Aliorumnas and Siren) and a witch that appears in Castlevania: The Arcade. Boss versions of these witches include Drolta Tzuentes, Belnades cousin turned vampire Camilla Fernandez, Actrise, the zombie imposter Fake Sypha, and Sypha's and Charlotte's Doppelganger. Playable versions include Sypha Belnades and her relatives Carrie Fernandez, Yoko Belnades, and Charlotte Aulin. The non-playable character Julia Laforeze is also a witch who escaped the witch hunts. The second kind of witch are of the stereotypical Halloween variety. They tend to dress in black, wear the "traditional" wide-brimmed pointy witches hats, ride broomsticks (usually with lanterns in front), and turn into black cats when they are defeated. Unlike the stereotype, they were not green, hook nosed old hags, but rather cute young ladies. They usually wore dresses that showed off their legs rather than the robes of their counterparts. The first witch of this type was in the NES version of Kid Dracula (Boku Dracula-Kun) and given the nickname of "Marchan". She was a cheerful witch riding along on her broomstick, giving an occasional wink, but would still kill Kid Dracula if she rammed into him. After joining Kid Dracula's side, she later helped him in the Game Boy version Kid Dracula with her crystal ball. This witch reappeared in a slightly more serious form in Symphony of the Night, where she is called Salome in North America and Sausine in Japan, though her descriptions indicates that her nickname is Marchan. Witches of this variety were later usually just referred to as Witch. A sub-type of this witch were Student Witches, which were a younger variety, just learning to fly. These could crash on the ground and might attack with their broomsticks when not flying. Galamoth's reaper is called Witchi Wench in European Kid Dracula manual due to his wide-brimmed hat and long eyelashes. Gallery File:CV3 J Manual Sypha.JPG|Sypha Belnades from Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse manual File:Drolta Tzuentes.jpg|Drolta Tzuentes from Castlevania Bloodlines manual File:Marchan.jpg|Marchan from Boku Dracula-Kun manual File:Attacking_witch.jpg|Marchan being attacked in Game Boy Japanese manual File:Cv64-offart42.jpg|Camilla Fernandez from Castlevania 64 official art File:Carriefernandez.jpg|Carrie Fernandez from Legacy of Darkness official art File:Actrise-chara.jpg|Actrise from Legacy of Darkness CeliaDawn.jpg|Yoko Belnades from Dawn of Sorrow File:3D-Julia.jpg|Julia Laforeze from Curse of Darkness File:Corlean.jpg|Charlotte Aulin from Portrait of Ruin official art File:PoR Illustrated Salem Witch.JPG|Witch from Portrait of Ruin web site art File:PoR Illustrated Student Witch.JPG|Student Witch from Portrait of Ruin File:PoR Illustrated Sorceress.JPG|Salem Witch from Portrait of Ruin File:PoR Fake Sypha.JPG|Fake Sypha from artwork found on Portrait of Ruin's official Konami site File:Arcade Little Witch.JPG|Little Witch from Castlevania: The Arcade Enemy Data }} Soul Data Game Specific Information Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Young witch that appears in the Catacombs of the Inverted Castle. She only uses magic attacks. She will fly around releasing white orbs that do damage. She can also create a shield to protect herself. Being that she has no weaknesses & is always in the air, some players become frustated when getting barraged by the orbs not noticing their health taking a hit & dying as a result. In the event you manage to kill her human form, she will transform into a cat & attempt to scurry away. You can kill the cat, however no further items will drop & you wont recieve any extra Exp points. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow The Student Witch is fairly similar in appearance to the last game. Its soul allows you to summon a cat which runs across the ground, damaging anything in its path. She is also weak to Persephone's vacuum that sucks up her skirt. Castlevania: The Arcade The Witch follows you around teasingly, disappearing and reappearing and sending blasts of magic at you with her staff, while you are attempting to make it through the Rampart section of Arcade Stage 4 of Castlevania: The Arcade. Category:Monsters